


Glory's Price

by Angelscythe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Theseus never lost anything. Of course he doesn't! he is Theseus, King of Athens!Yet, one day, he loses... and he is ready to give everything to win the only thing that never mattered...
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Glory's Price

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my fic!! It means so much to me!!!  
> I've dislexia and english isn't my first language so I did my best but sorry for any mistake!!  
> If you wanna hang out, wait for another fic or see pics and fleet of my baby pets, don't hesitate to come on my twitter [@Angelscythe](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe)  
> I hope you're having a good day!  
> Remember it's okay to chill and rest!! I'm proud of you no matter what and believe in your! Also remember you're loved and just shut down that little voice in your head!!! Please, wear a mask, hydrate yourself and wash your hands!!! Be conscious and safe with the end year festivity coming up!!!

The soft perfume of milk and roses covered the stench of sweat, the proof of the numerous skirmishes he performed today. No matter how simple or grandiose the duel was, a greedy crowd of Shades would always praise his splendour. Theseus, King of Athens, delighted himself of any instant where his majesty would be adored. Every step in the Arena that had been made for him offered an ovation to his ear, no matter if he was alone or accompanied.

To be honest, however, there was nothing he loved more than being accompanied by the one who used to be his biggest enemy.

His biggest enemy…

He was his best friend, his sole friend, the Bull of Minos.

In fact, Theseus himself was the one who gave him a name: the brightest Star on a World that looked more like an endless night than a Sunny day. The brightest Star on the World, turning the pitch black night into a bright day.

Asterius.

A blessed shade crossed the room and held out a white and fresh towel to Theseus as the warrior who stepped out of the porcelain tub, warm droplets sliding down his muscles. At the second the towel closed around the firm and curved hips, a loud voice echoed in the room and the shade vanished in dread.

It was Hades’ voice. “Theseus!” he roared. “I request your strength against a special challenger.”

“A special challenger?” Theseus repeated with a wide and confident smile.

“My son in person. You will protect the gates to the exit of Elysium. You never fought a bigger duel before, King Theseus. Be sure to win. Whatever it will cost!”

“Can I request someone’s help?”

Hades laughed, cold. “Your Bull?!”

“Asterius,” Theseus replied.

Thought he liked this denomination. _His_ Bull.

“Do as you please,” Hades replied. “But win!”

And Theseus won.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

His sole request had been heard: fighting this so important battle in The Arena. With a signed document, Hades had made sure the Arena would always open and close its gates in front of the exit of Elysium. In the Arena, in _his_ Arena, Theseus could shine along Asterius. The crowd roared of delight as soon as he hit the Prince of Hell and they were all praising his efforts to bring the greatest spectacle. Could he do something else?! He was Theseus! King of Athens!

Oh, how Athens must have changed since his last breath, but his name would always be whispered with glory and respect. And he, beyond the death, would always show how strong and skilled he was.

Amongst the blanquettes, there was one Shade cheering for his challenger but Theseus didn’t mind. He knew this Shade, a bit rebel, and Theseus already owned the love of everybody else. He didn’t need this one.

Three wins.

Theseus was used to win. He had no lost at his count. Except if you acknowledged his death? But he couldn’t even remember it. So, did it count?

Three wins and Theseus expected to get more of it. Hades said his son was determined to cross those gates but unfortunately for the Prince of Hell–Zagreus?–Theseus was even more determinate to never lose.

Certainly not against someone who wasn’t a Warrior.

They said he had been taught by Achilles himself?

Theseus didn’t care about that chart! He was better than Achilles.

And he had the Gods blessing! He could feel them and already asked the help of Poseidon once! Then Zeus’ itself was called upon the Arena.

No one could beat him.

So… why the crowd was roaring another name than his while something ran through his belly?

Someone yelled his name.

“As…ter…ius…”

Theseus held out his hand, covered with scarlet, to the Bull.

He had lost.

He lost the battle. He lost his life, or whatever how you were supposed to call the remnant of your Soul when you were already dead. And he lost… the face.

Everybody saw how weak he was.

The fear, hungry vermin, swallowed his features.

He didn’t want to die!

He didn’t want to fall into oblivion!

Theseus tried to grab Asterius’ hand held out to him. It was his sole chance! The unique promise of staying with him. If he touched his hand, grabbed his hand…

His fingers brushed the big fingers.

But everything turned black and he yelled.

No!

NO!

It couldn’t be!

He was afraid, so afraid. What would happen now? What would welcome him?! Would he be thrown to Tartarus where he would be less than the simplest Soul? Would he have a torment like Tantalum or Sisyphus?!

Would he lose himself in the Void?

Him, Theseus from Athens, Theseus _King_ of Athens, with so many victories and deeds.

He was nothing.

His pain had vanished, his body floated. His mouth was filled with a bitter taste. And suddenly, warmth, colours, came back. Theseus spat and noticed the colour of ruby. Ruby everywhere. To adorn his hands, his clothes… Ruby to fill the pool around him. A constant babbling surrounded him and he couldn’t sort his ideas anymore. Flames danced around him.

“You can step outside!” a joyful voice said.

Theseus looked at the floating green form that already vanished at a corner. Was it a Medusa?

Theseus stepped outside the pool and felt the ruby slithering along his heavy muscles. He recognized the God he had the honour to meet twice. When he died, and when he made a request. Could he make a new request? Return to the Elysian Fields. Returning to… him.

Asterius was still there.

Asterius must have won.

It wasn’t possible otherwise. His bull-friend was so big, so strong! And… And Theseus couldn’t live with the idea of Asterius threw back in Erebus. Especially if it was because of him. He was the one who requested his presence because he was worn out of the fights _against_ Asterius to please his supporters. He wanted more than skirmishes. He wanted more than pleasing a crowd. Fighting by Asterius’ side was delightful.

But now…

Theseus heard sound behind him, he heard the murmurs of the Shades and swirled on himself.

“NO!”

Theseus lost his greatness to run in the pool and grab the heavy brown arm, helping the Beast to get up. One of the horns brushed his neck before the soft black eyes landed on him. In his.

Theseus roared. “Idiot! You were supposed to win!”

“I’m sorry, my King…”

“Idiot!” Theseus hit the huge chest with an angry fist. “You were supposed to win! You were supposed to win!!”

“I couldn’t win without you,” Asterius said with a soft tone.

“And now…”

“King Theseus!” Hades called from his throne.

“… you’re condemned as well,” Theseus whispered. “I, Theseus, King of Athens, won’t accept this.”

Theseus stepped backward then walked to the big Throne where Hades signed paperwork while growling against Hypnos late work. It didn’t help him at all.

“Lord Hades.” Theseus bowed. “I’m here for a request.”

Hades stared at him with a mocking smirk. As if Theseus was here because of his very own decision.

“Well, amuse me. I’m listening to you.”

“Send me in Erebus in place of Asterius! I will endure his sentence. And mine.”

“Theseus! No!”

The Bull grabbed his King and forced him to look at him, the fear in his eyes was worse than any other days. Worse than the day he was about to lose his life.

“I can bear that, Asterius. You will go back to Elysium and you will live a peaceful life as you deserve! You won’t be amerced because of my…” Theseus seemed to have a word blocked in his throat. “… mistakes,” he spat out. He turned his head toward the God of Dead. “Please, my Lord.”

Asterius snarled. “No!”

He stepped toward Hades who let tout a cruel laugh coming from his mouth.

“And why would I do that?”

“You let me take him out of Erebus without asking anything in exchange.” Theseus was very proud of this. Was he that important to have such honour? Yes, he believed it. Firmly. “This time, I give you more than you can ever wish for. The King Theseus to your endless service.”

Hades turned his head toward the Bull. “You can go back to Elysium.”

“No! NO!! I refuse!” Asterius snatched his axe. “Send me back in Erebus,” he bayed.

“Don’t you understand?!” Theseus yelled. He grabbed the big arm. “I prefer to give my life than knowing you’re suffering once again. Me, conscious…” Theseus growled. “Someone has to sacrifice himself and I will!”

“I rather spent what remains of the eternity in Erebus with you then!”

“Asterius?!”

“I died for you. I will die a million time for you. And I will protect you in Erebus.” Steam came out from Asterius’ snout. “Not that you would need it, of course.”

Theseus stood voiceless.

Hades pressed his cheek against his finger. “So? Are you decided? You want to stay together in your death?” He stared at Theseus. “You were ready to pass a contract with me, isn’t it? A life for a Bull.”

Anger closed its ugly teeth around Theseus. “A life for a Life! A life for a Life greater than you!”

Hades chuckled. “You don’t have to pass a contract with me. Asterius will go to Elysium.”

Asterius stepped forward. His hand twitching around his axe, he opened his mouth to protest but Hades was quicker than him.

“And Theseus too. I don’t expect my son to reach the exit but he will pursue his attempts. You have to protect the Elysium Gates. This is what you owe me, King Theseus, for the eternity you received with the victim of your glory.”

“The…”

Theseus didn’t like to see Asterius as the poor Bull he had slay down to get love and consideration from Athenians. He wanted to see Asterius as a friend, only. Nothing else! No, to be honest… he wanted to see Asterius as more than a friend. But never such words could cross his lips to ask something so trivial.

He, who had been so much. Who _was_ so much.

“Asterius is my partner! Considerate that _you_ owe him something.”

Hades growled as those words echoed in the room.

Theseus was too stubborn. If Hades didn’t get rid of him in the second, the man would keep pester him for minutes, hours… the eternity.

He signed a paper, and Asterius and Theseus ended up in the beautiful house of Theseus in the Elysium. Asterius lived there with his King, and especially loved to spend what remained of his eternity in the garden, amongst the flowers, that bordered the house.

Usually, they would step away from each other, take care of their own preoccupations. But not today. Today, they stared at each other because the words and the promise still simmered in the air.

He would go to Erebus for him.

He’ll give his life for him.

They were meant to pass an afterlifetime together.

“You know he could have done it,” Asterius said. “If he wanted, he could have sent you in Erebus for what remains of time. You could have lost everything.”

“I wouldn’t have lost if you had been idiot enough to let him throw him in Erebus as well. I would have been with you. And the idea is pretty pleasant,” Theseus added with a smile.

“Pleasant? You would agree to a life of…”

“I wouldn’t mind about the torture and the sorrow. You would be my beacon in those suffers and they could never smother that flame.”

Asterius circled his arms around Theseus, leaning over him, his snout rubbing the neck.

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Huush, you’re forbidden to say lies. Order of the King.”

“Very well, my Liege,” Asterius replied.

And he hugged him a bit more, letting the fingers plunge in the golden forest.


End file.
